Just My Luck
by TaShYrEi
Summary: It all started with a harmless game of hide and seek. But events take a nasty turn when Anzu and Jounouchi get stuck in the blonde's attic. [My first Jounouchi x Anzu fic][oneshot]


**Just My Luck**

_Disclaimer: The seventh commandment states, "Thou shall not steal"…So, Yuugiou is not mine!_

**Wohoo! My first Jounouchi and Anzu fanfic! Heehee…I'm a bit of a devotionshipper, but I'm more on azureshipping. I just wanted to try making a fic here…**

…

"I can't take this anymore!" Jounouchi flailed his arms helplessly in the air.

"Shut up." Anzu snapped at him. "Don't forget that it's practically your fault that we're stuck in this weird attic in the first place." She sighed. "And worst of all, I'm stuck here with _you_—of _all_ people."

"Hey." Jounouchi frowned a bit at the remark. "It's not _that_ bad."

Anzu took a deep breath before answering. Then she beamed with a smile lighting up her features. "You know what? You're right! It's not _that_ bad!" Then she narrowed her eyes. "It's absolutely the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

"Okay. Maybe it's _that_ bad but I'm sure the guys would find us sooner or later if we shout out loud for help!" Jounouchi suggested with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Anzu merely rolled her eyes before muttering, "Yeah, like I've already tried that a hundred times."

"You know, it would probably be much easier for me if I got stuck here all by myself than have you with me." Anzu mumbled in annoyance.

"Well at least it's _me_—and not Kaiba." Jounouchi replied in defense.

Anzu shifted slightly from her sitting position on the floor and placed her chin on her hand. "Now that you've mentioned it, I'd rather be stuck here with Kaiba—but _no_, fate was_ too_ cruel—and let _you_ be here in _his_ place, instead." Anzu grumbled sarcastically.

"That's rather harsh." Jounouchi murmured quietly, somewhat hurt. "But look on the bright side, we may be trapped here for a few more hours but we have air because of the breeze coming from outside the window to cool us up and light so we could see."

One flick. Two. Three.

The light bulb had died out.

"You were saying?"

"Err…Well don't worry! I brought a flashlight just in case this happened! I'm always ready!" Jounouchi said proudly as he slipped out a small flashlight from his baggy pant pocket.

"Yeah, right." Anzu rolled her eyes again. "I don't even know why I ended up here with you!"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Jou, I'm bored…" Honda burbled as he flipped the channels for a thousandth consecutive time.

"Can't we do anything else?" Anzu sputtered in a jaded fashion, as she flicked on another page of the magazine she was reading.

"Well, they are kinda right…" Yugi sighed softly. He didn't want to offend his friend but things were really starting to get uninteresting.

Jounouchi held a finger to his forehead, thinking of some activity they could do—something that could entertain them for a while. After a few minutes, an idea suddenly popped out of his head. "Listen." He asked them to pay attention. "Why don't we play a little game of hide and seek?"

Honda and Anzu had their mouths drop to the floor.

"That would be so much fun!" Yugi jumped excitedly, eager to begin the game already.

The other two eventually regained composure. Honda scratched the back of his head, "Well if Yugi wants to play, then we'll go with him!"

Anzu followed suit. "Yeah. I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Alright! Then it's settled, then!" Jounouchi declared. "We'll play rocks-paper-scissors first to know who'll be the 'it'! Honda, you and Anzu would play while Yugi would be my opponent. The fourth placer in this would be the seeker. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Honda lost to Anzu after he held a rock next to her paper. After a few turns of always the same thing, Jounouchi won over Yugi with a rock against the smaller boy's scissors. Finally, Honda and Yugi played—Yugi lost again with a paper against Honda's scissors.

"Awww…I lost! Anyway, I'm going to count up to 50 and you better be hidden well after that! Here I go!" Yugi closed his mauve eyes, buried his head in his arms and began counting.

"One…Two…Three…"

Honda madly dashed to the laundry room and hid inside the large cabinet located near the washing machine. He snickered to himself, "He he he…He'll never find me here."

Meanwhile, Jounouchi and Anzu scurried rapidly up the stairs. Jounouchi quickly whispered, "Here! This way!" He signaled Anzu who still couldn't make up her mind whether to hide in the bathroom or the guestroom. Jounouchi gestured her to follow him into his room. Then he got a small ladder and held it up to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Anzu asked frantically.

"Quiet!" Jounouchi answered as he began to climb the ladder to the apparently closed space above his head. Then he knocked onto it a few times—and to Anzu's surprise, it opened.

"You have an attic in your room?"

"Yeah. No one knows about it—except for you, that is." He smirked. He finally reached the top and helped Anzu to climb up as well. When both of them were finally inside, Jounouchi pulled the wooden ladder and placed it beside him. Then he closed the small, impossible to notice door. "This is the perfect hiding place." He grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Anzu asked. "And why do you need a hidden attic in the first place?"

Jounouchi placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh…Be quiet. It's for intruders."

Anzu removed his finger and replied, "You mean like those who rob the house—or worse, the ones who kill its inhabitants?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Then they heard a familiar voice cut through, judging from the loudness that it came from downstairs. "Ready or not, here I come!"

"He's already looking for us." Jounouchi reminded Anzu.

"I know." She said in response. Then her eyes began exploring the small space. "So what do you have here?"

"Nah, just old, unused junk."

Anzu crawled carefully and checked the dusty boxes piled on top of each other. She managed to suppress a laugh.

"Why? What's so funny?"

"You actually wore a tutu dress? And nice color, by the way." Anzu teased as her eyes fixed on an old photo album filled with Jounouchi's baby pictures.

Jounouchi blushed and pulled the album away from Anzu's grip. "Gimme that!" Then he held the said album to his chest.

"This is going to be rich." Anzu chuckled. "I'm going to tell the guys that you actually wore a _pink_ tutu dress when you were five!"

"No. Way. You. Wouldn't." Jounouchi's eyes widened in fear.

"Well the master prankster needs to get a taste of his own jokes once in a while, doesn't he?" Anzu's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Anzu, you can't do this to me!" Jounouchi wailed.

"Yes, I can." Her smile even grew wider.

"You are one evil woman."

"I know."

But before the conversation could go on, a tiny voice squeaked in delight. "Anzu, Jounouchi! I've already found Honda! You can come out now!"

"See? I told you this was great." Jounouchi smirked as both of them did a high-five. Then he began to pry the secret door open. It wouldn't nudge.

"Is anything wrong?" Anzu asked anxiously.

"Ahh…Ehh…Don't worry. I can open this. I've been here many times before. I know this thing." He reassured her as he continued to force the small door open. It hadn't moved an inch. Jounouchi began to feel a sweatdrop flow across his face. He put in all his effort to pry the door open but it still wouldn't budge. This was _bad_.

"Jounouchi, are you sure you know this thing?" Anzu demanded exasperatedly.

"I know this! Just that—this never happened before…" Jounouchi explained.

"Are you telling me we're stuck in this stupid attic?" Anzu asked, with a frightened expression on her face.

"No…We're just staying here for a few more hours…"

"That doesn't make any difference! It's still the same thing!"

"Well _staying_ is different from the word_ stuck_…"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Jounouchi, bring me up a little higher!" Anzu instructed, as her knees kneeled on the blonde's shoulders as she tried to get out using the window. "And quit peeking under my skirt!" 

"It was an accident! Is it my fault that you wear such short skirts?" Jounouchi yelled back.

"Okay, then will you please stop _accidentally_ peeking under my skirt?"

"I said I'm not peeking!" Jounouchi shouted. But as he did so, Anzu suddenly wobbled from her position and went out of balance. And Jounouchi being the carrier of the weight—fell along with her—the both of them toppled on each other. The result—Anzu's legs sprawled as she sat on top of Jounouchi's stomach who moaned in pain.

"Owww…My head hurts." Jounouchi groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "And Anzu, would you do me a favor and get off me? You've gained some weight if I say so myself."

Anzu's face was flushed in embarrassment at the statement and quickly heaved herself off the slightly injured blonde. "I'm so sorry!" She stammered.

After a few moments, Jounouchi finally sat up, but not after experiencing immense pain for a minute or two. "So maybe that wasn't a good idea…" He muttered.

Anzu felt a tad guilty for what happened earlier and decided she could do a little something to make Jounouchi better. She sighed, "Can I see your wound?"

Jounouchi looked at her, with his eyebrows arched skeptically. He seemed to have thought about the offer for a while then he agreed. "Okay. I accept. Just don't kill me."

"Of course I won't." Anzu snapped back. Then she motioned Jounouchi to turn around so she could see. He obliged silently and did as she told him. Anzu saw a small wound at the back of his head, although some strands of blonde hair covered it that it wasn't much obvious. It was still bleeding, as she noticed drops of crimson stain behind his shirt. Anzu cleared her throat, "It seems you've had a pretty nasty fall." She heard a grunt.

"I did." Jounouchi grinned.

Much to Jounouchi's surprise, he heard a sound of a cloth ripping. He spun around as his eyes widened to see that Anzu had tore the lower part of her blouse. "Turn around." She firmly directed him.

Jounouchi felt Anzu wrapping the torn piece of clothing around his head, seeping the blood from his injury.

"There. All done." Anzu smiled, apparently satisfied with her work.

Jounouchi made his hand reach the place where his wound lay. He actually felt better now.

But they still had one more problem.

How do they get out?

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Because of the brownout, the room was enveloped in pitch black. Yugi and Honda still couldn't find them. And Anzu feared they might have given up and just went home. She prayed that wasn't the case. 

"Jounouchi! It's already 7 pm! We've been here since three hours ago!"

No answer.

"Jounou—"

She froze as she felt arms snake around her waist. Then a low voice whispered in her ear, "Relax, Anzu. Why don't we have a little _fun_? While we're alone, let's make the most of our stay…"

"Jounouchi, stop it!"

SLAP!

"Owww…Anzu, that's the second time you've hurt me…" Jounouchi caressed his now bright, red cheek where Anzu had just delivered one of her mighty slaps.

"Watch it, Jounouchi." She warned.

"Sheesh…I was just kidding. You seemed so serious awhile ago that I decided you could use a little joke." Jounouchi laughed.

In reality, he was half-lying. He did _mean_ to do that. A part of his mind told him it was all a joke—but the other nagged and said he wanted it. For _real_.

But no, of course not. He couldn't do such a thing. He couldn't risk their friendship by giving in to his lust. She was his _friend_, after all. They were _just_ **friends**.

Soon enough, his thoughts were interrupted. He felt another body rest against his chest. It was Anzu. Even though it was dark, the pale moonlight glowed magnificently and shone upon her face, clothed in fair complexion. Her cerulean eyes sparkled brightly—even though her eyelids began to fall slowly. It was only now that he realized how beautiful she was.

He let her body slump into his arms. He held her gently like fragile crystal—that might shatter in a slight mistake. As he was doing so, he felt how cozy she was. When he glanced at her face—she seemed so pure and innocent. Carefully, he bent down and pressed his ear to her chest. He intently listened to the beating of her heart—it went smooth and steady. Her breathing was soft and pleasing to the ears. His lips slowly made its way to her ears.

"You're warm…"

Anzu's eyelids suddenly slid open, "Of course, I am. That means I'm alive."

"No…" Jounouchi hushed her. "That's not what I meant…" He trailed off.

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "Then what do you _mean_?"

Jounouchi was silent. Then his brown eyes fell on Anzu's lips. They looked so inviting. It was difficult to resist. It was lusciously enticing. He wanted to taste them—but no, it was wrong.

"Jounouchi—"

He couldn't take it anymore. He made an urge to resist that tempting invitation—but his efforts went to waste. He couldn't control his senses. So he pressed his lips against hers—not caring what she might think anymore. He knew very well that this might be the end for their friendship—but he didn't mind. His lips dived deeper into hers—his arms now entwined around Anzu's body as he bent down until their bodies touched. Every sensation he had felt ran ablaze with all the mixed emotions in his chest that demanded to be free. All he desired for was to have this chance to hold her in his arms—and now, he had it. How he wished time would stop—so he could stay with her this way for all eternity.

He could hear her moans of protest as she pounded her fist on his chest—but he wasn't going to let her go—at least not _now_. She struggled beneath him with great difficulty, grousing as she continued to push him away from her. She exerted all her force into one big push that finally shoved him away. Her face was flushed in dark pink as she was breathing heavily; panting for air as her chest slowly rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. Her gaze was fixed on Jounouchi, but her face showed no sign of anger.

"Jounouchi…I-It's ju-just wro-wrong…" She faltered, her words not clearly spoken as she continued to gasp for air.

Jounouchi couldn't help but look away. "I know."

"But you couldn't control yourself…"

"Yeah."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Did you hear that?" Jounouchi asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sure did. I think it came from your room!"

They combined their voices to yell out for help. "Yugi! Honda! We're up here!"

Both Anzu and Jounouchi heard a few murmurs outside. Then they heard the distinct sound of an opening door. "Do you think they heard us?" Anzu asked.

"Maybe, but let's shout louder." Jounouchi proposed. "YUGI! HONDA! WE'RE UP HERE!"

…

"Yugi, did you hear that?" Honda questioned his smaller pal.

"Yeah. I think it came from—that ceiling." Yugi pointed above them.

"You sure?" Honda asked.

"Well it's worth a try." Yugi shrugged. "Uhm, could you carry me up there? So I could see?"

"Okay." Honda replied and carried Yugi on his shoulders. Yugi groped his way around the ceiling until he felt something slightly dented. He tried to push it using both arms and much to his surprise, it opened. "Hello? Anybody up there?"

"Yes! We're here!" Anzu's voice was heard.

"Goodness! What're you doing all the way up here?" Yugi sighed.

"Err…It's a long story. I'll tell it later." Anzu said in response. Jounouchi brought the ladder so they could climb down from it. In a few minutes, both he and Anzu were away from that attic. At last.

But something took Yugi's attention as he stared at Anzu's blouse. Honda had the same idea when he got a glimpse of Jounouchi's head.

"You did it roughly, eh?" Honda laughed.

"NO!" Anzu and Jounouchi shouted as they both blushed profusely. "We didn't do _anything_!"

"Explain those, then." Honda pointed to Anzu's torn blouse and Jounouchi's injured head.

"We have nothing to explain." Anzu replied curtly.

"Okay, then. Let's all go home! It's been a looooooonnnnnnggg day!" Honda had his arms support his head as they all went down the stairs.

* * *

All of them had left. Except for Anzu. She stood at the door—face to face with Jounouchi. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry for what happened earlier…" Jounouchi looked down at the floor.

"Apology accepted. Just promise me no one knows about this…" Anzu whispered. "And…" She paused. "I'd like to be stuck in the attic with you again." She winked and then ran off before Jounouchi could even register what she just said.

He slipped a hand inside his pocket as a smirk crept up to his face. He held something shiny.

It was a key—to the attic.

…

**It's done! OMG…Jou is so sneaky! The attic wasn't locked at all! He had the key all along! Bad Jou! LOL. Anyway, I loved writing this! It was SO fun!**

**So I hope you tell me what you think about this fic! Good? Bad? DELETE? Oh, please, I hope not the last one…Please review!**


End file.
